Weihnachten in Hogwarts
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Der 2. Platz der Märchencrossoverchallenge 2008 der Schreiberlinge... Dolores Umbridge wird geläutert... SS/HG


_Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört mir gar nichts, keine der Figuren oder Schauplätze ist letztendlich alleine auf meinen Mist gewachsen, sondern ich habe mir ganz viel ausgeliehen. Und natürlich verdiene ich auch nichts daran!  
Ein dickes Dankesknuddel gebührt Lapislazuli für ihre unendliche Geduld und ihre unermüdliche Unterstützung._

* * *

_**Weihnachten in Hogwarts**_

_Von Mr.Spock_

Voldemort war tot, damit wollen wir beginnen. Darüber bestand gar kein Zweifel. Snape selbst hatte gesehen, wie der Dunkle Lord von Potters Fluch getroffen sein Leben aushauchte. Voldemort war so tot wie ein Türnagel.

Wusste Umbridge, daß er tot war? Natürlich wusste sie es. Hatte ihr zuvor sein Aufstieg die Macht in die Hände gespielt, umso eifersüchtiger verteidigte sie sie nun nach seinem Fall.

Oh, sie war eine furchtbare Person, diese Umbridge! Eine machtbesessene, gierige, scheinheilige, geizige alte Sünderin: Hart und scharf wie ein Kiesel, aus dem noch kein Stahl einen warmen Funken geschlagen hat, verschlossen und selbstgenügsam und ganz für sich, wie eine Auster. Die Kälte in ihrem Herzen wurde von den schlaffen Gesichtszügen gespiegelt und nicht einmal ihre süßliche Stimme und ihr falsches Lächeln konnten darüber hinwegtäuschen. Auch ihr Büro, überreichlich üppig ausstaffiert mit Deckchen und kitschigen Bildern, wirkte bedrückend und beklemmend.

Äußere Hitze und Kälte wirkten wenig auf Umbridge. Keine Wärme konnte sie wärmen, keine Kälte sie zum Frösteln bringen Kein Wind war schneidender als sie, kein Schneegestöber erbarmungsloser, kein klatschender Regen einer Bitte weniger zugänglich.

Niemals kam ihr jemand im Schloss entgegen und lächelte sie freundlich an oder lud sie zu einer Tasse Tee ein. Kein Schüler wagte es, sie um etwas zu bitten, denn sie wussten, dass sie ihre Bitten ohnehin abschlagen würde. Selbst die Geister mieden sie.

Doch was kümmerte all das Umbridge? Gerade das gefiel ihr. Allein ihren Weg durch die engen Pfade des Lebens zu wandern, jedem menschlichen Gefühl zu sagen: „Bleibe mir fern"; stur auf Regeln und Vorschriften pochend und eifersüchtig ihre Macht verteidigend, so stellte sich ihr Leben dar und so wollte sie es haben.

Doch dann, drei Wochen vor dem ersten Weihnachtsfest nach Voldemorts Sturz, saß Umbridge in ihrem Büro. Draußen war es schneidend kalt und glitzernder Reif bedeckte die Schlossgründe. Sie konnte hören, wie die Schüler auf ihren Wegen durchs Schloss über die eisige Kälte klagten und beobachtete durch ihr Fenster, wie die kleinen Erstklässler im Hof sich tiefer in ihre Schulumhänge kuschelten, um sich Warmzuhalten. Es hatte eben erst drei geschlagen, doch es dämmerte bereits. Den ganzen Tag über war es nicht wärmer geworden. Das Kaminfeuer prasselte verlockend und Umbridge rückte ihren Sessel näher an die Wärmequelle. Die Kälte drang durch jede Spalte und durch jedes Schlüsselloch. Sie warf einen befriedigten Blick auf die frierenden Schüler vor ihrem Fenster und ließ sich tiefer in ihren warmen weichen Sessel sinken.

„Eine besinnliche Vorweihnachtszeit wünsche ich Ihnen", rief da eine fröhliche Stimme und die Tür zu ihrem Büro schwang auf. Auf der Schwelle stand Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter der Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei.

„Pah, Humbug", entgegnete Umbridge und schenkte Dumbledore einen kalten Blick aus ihren hervorstehenden Augen.

„Humbug, Professor? Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein!" Dumbledore schenkte ihr ein gütiges Lächeln.

„Es ist mein Ernst", sagte Umbridge. „Jedes Jahr der gleiche Unfug. In jedem Jahr im Dezember spült eine Welle von Liebe und Vergebung über die Welt. Als würde irgendjemand einen Deut darum geben."

„Nun", antwortete Dumbledore heiter, „warum nicht? Ich sehe nicht ein, was daran falsch sein sollte."

Umbridge, die im Augenblick keine bessere Antwort darauf bereit hatte, sagte noch einmal „Pah! Humbug!" und verstummte dann. Sie warf Dumbledore einen lauernden Blick zu. Was wollte der alte Narr von ihr?

„Seien Sie nicht so ungemütlich, Professor!" Mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes beschwor Dumbledore einen bequemen Lehnstuhl herauf und nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Was soll ich anderes sein", antwortete sie, „wenn ich in einer Welt voll solcher Narren lebe? Fröhliche Weihnachten! Der Henker hole die fröhlichen Weihnachten! Was ist Weihnachten anderes als eine gigantische Heuchelei? Eine Zeit, in der man sich um ein Jahr älter und nicht um eine Stunde reicher findet, eine Zeit, in der die Menschen gefühlsduselig werden? Wenn es nach mir ginge", setzte Umbridge heftig hinzu, „so müsste jeder Narr, der mit seinem Fröhliche Weihnachten herumläuft, mit seinem eigenen Truthahn gebraten und mit einem Stechpalmenzweig im Herzen begraben werden."

„Professor", rief Dumbledore sie zur Ordnung.

„Direktor", antwortete sie böse, „Feiern Sie Weihnachten nach Ihrer Fasson und lassen Sie mich damit in Frieden!"

„Feiern!" wiederholte Dumbledore. „Aber Sie feiern es ja nicht."

„Lassen Sie mich damit ungeschoren", brummte Umbridge.

„Bedaure, Professor, nicht in diesem Jahr. Wir werden einen großen Weihnachtsball veranstalten und die Schüler bereiten ein Laienspiel vor. Die Idee erschien uns spontan. Nach den dunklen Zeiten gelüstet es uns in diesem Jahr nach einem besonders fröhlichen Weihnachtsfest. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Sie teilnehmen werden?"

„Humbug", knurrte Umbridge und verlor sogar ihren üblichen süßen Tonfall.

„Schade. Ich hatte mir gedacht, Sie könnten die Theaterproben beaufsichtigen. Die anderen Lehrer sind derzeit leider alle anderweitig beschäftigt. Eigentlich wäre das doch etwas, bei dem Sie Ihre - besonderen Fähigkeiten zum Einsatz bringen könnten. Aber wenn Sie es ablehnen…" Dumbledore erhob sich und ließ den Lehnstuhl verschwinden.

„Guten Tag, Professor." Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Möglicherweise könnte ich mich dazu überwinden, diese lächerliche Veranstaltung zu beaufsichtigen", murmelte Umbridge finster. Dumbledore strahlte.

„Ich wusste, dass wir auf Sie zählen können, Dolores! Einen schönen Tag noch!", sagte er und verschwand nun endgültig aus ihrem Büro.

Und so kam es, dass Umbridge sich am folgenden Nachmittag widerwillig in der großen Halle einfand, um die Theaterproben zu beaufsichtigen. Eine Schar von Schülern harrte ihrer schon in der gänzlich leergefegten Halle. Selbst die vier Haustische waren verschwunden. Mit einem unwilligen Gesichtsausdruck ließ Umbridge einen kleineren Tisch und einige Stühle erscheinen.

„Bitte nehmen Sie Platz. Wir wollen uns doch zuerst einmal über das Stück unterhalten, dass Sie vorzuführen gedenken."

Etwas überheblich ließ sie sich am Kopfende nieder. Zögerlich reihten sich die Schüler um den Tisch herum auf. Hermine Granger ergriff zuerst das Wort:  
„Wir wollen ein Märchen aufführen, das auf dem „Tapferen Schneiderlein" basiert. Allerdings haben wir es etwas umgeschrieben, um für jeden eine Rolle zu haben."  
Umbridge runzelte die Stirn.

„Davon habe ich noch nie gehört."  
„Es ist ein Muggelmärchen", erklärte Hermine hastig und starrte auf die Tischplatte.

„Ich höre wohl nicht recht? Ein Muggelmärchen an einer Zaubererschule? Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann ist es ganz besonders schlechter, Miss Granger."  
„Nein, Professor, kein Scherz. Wir dachten, dass die Zauberer unter uns möglicherweise an einem Muggelmärchen interessiert wären und durch unsere Überarbeitung dürfte es auch den Muggelkindern nicht langweilig werden." Stockend fügte sie hinzu: „Professor Dumbledore fand die Idee recht gut." Umbridge bleckte höhnisch die Zähne.

„Na, wenn Professor Dumbledore das bereits abgesegnet hat…"

„Ja, das hat er." Hermine hielt Umbridges Blick tapfer stand.

„Dann möchte ich, dass Sie mir ein Exemplar Ihres Stückes aushändigen. Wenn ich es gelesen habe, werden wir uns um die Besetzung der Rollen kümmern."  
„Mit Verlaub, Professor, die Besetzungsfrage haben wir längst entschieden. Es war nicht die Rede davon, dass Sie Regie führen sollen, Sie sollten uns doch nur beaufsichtigen, oder?"  
Umbridge erstarrte. Was nahm dieses Mädchen sich eigentlich heraus?

„Miss Granger, das müssen Sie doch dann wohl mir überlassen, inwiefern ich meiner Aufsichtspflicht nachkommen werde. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie die Aufführung ruinieren, indem Sie die Rollen falsch verteilen", erklärte Umbridge mit einem süßlichen falschen Lächeln.

„Darüber brauchen Sie sich keine Gedanken zu machen, Professor. Wir haben das bereits mit Professor McGonagall besprochen und die Rollenverteilung geklärt. Bislang sind alle damit zufrieden und haben bereits damit begonnen, ihre Texte zu lernen. Das jetzt wieder rückgängig zu machen hieße, Tage zu verlieren."  
„Nun gut", bemerkte Umbridge säuerlich, von ihrem honigsüßen Ton war nicht mehr viel geblieben. „Dann werden wir uns morgen Nachmittag wieder hier treffen. Ich erwarte alle Darsteller pünktlich um drei Uhr und ich erwarte ebenfalls, dass Sie dann schon Ihre Texte beherrschen. Bis dahin werde ich mir das Stück durchgelesen haben. Und wenn Sie, Miss Granger, mir bis zum Abendessen notieren würden, wer welche Rolle spielt?"  
„Natürlich, Professor."  
„Na schön." Umbridge erhob sich und ergriff das Manuskript. „Ich sehe Sie alle dann morgen."

Sie verließ die große Halle. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Ach, wie dumm von mir!"

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie den Tisch und die Stühle verschwinden, worauf ein Gutteil der Schüler sich plötzlich auf dem Boden wieder fand. Umbridge lächelte noch einmal falsch auf die verdatterten Schüler hinab und verließ den Schauplatz.

„Was sollte das denn jetzt", zischte Hermine und rieb ihre schmerzende Kehrseite.

„Reine Boshaftigkeit", antwortete Harry Potter und rückte seine Brille wieder gerade.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass Dumbledore ausgerechnet sie gebeten hat, Aufsicht zu führen!"  
Hermine bückte sich und zog Ron Weasley mit etwas mehr Schwung empor als beabsichtigt.

„Autsch!"  
„Verzeihung, Ron."  
„Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Nachmittag?"  
„Na, Proben, was denn sonst", erwiderte Hermine grimmig. „Ohne Aufsicht", fragte Lavender konsterniert. „Natürlich. Ich begreife nicht, warum wir überhaupt eine Aufsicht benötigen."

Es klopfte höflich an der Tür und McGonagall steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt.

„Ist sie weg?"  
„Professor! Ja, sie ist fort."  
„Umso besser."  
McGonagall betrat den Raum, hinter ihr hüpfte der kleine Professor Flitwick herein.

„Hagrid kommt später", zwitscherte er mit seiner piepsigen Stimme, „aber wir sollen ruhig schon ohne ihn anfangen. Er versucht noch, Firenze zu überreden, das Einhorn im letzten Akt zu spielen."  
„Nun gut, solange er mich nicht um eine Rolle für Grawp bittet…" Hermine zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass inzwischen alle mit dem Text vertraut sind, oder? Professor, wenn ich bitten dürfte?"  
„Natürlich." McGonagall beschwor eine Bühne herauf.

„Ron, also, das Schneiderlein, auf zum ersten Akt."  
Ron stellte sich auf der Bühne in Positur.

Hermine nahm ihr Manuskript in die Hand und stellte sich noch vor Ron.

„Guten Abend, liebes Publikum. Ich bin Hermine Granger und ich werde Sie durch dieses Stück geleiten, als Spielleiter und Erzähler. Das Stück selbst basiert auf der alten Muggelgeschichte des tapferen Schneiderleins und wurde von uns allen bearbeitet und etwas umgeschrieben. Wir wünschen Ihnen allen viel Vergnügen!

_Es war an einem warmen Sommermorgen. Das Schneiderlein saß an seinem Tisch am Fenster, war guter Dinge und nähte aus Leibeskräften…"  
_

Sie warf einen Blick auf Ron und wiederholte scharf:

„Und NÄHTE AUS LEIBESKRÄFTEN!"  
Schnell stichelte Ron uninspiriert an seinem Tuch herum. Hermine fuhr fort:

„_Da kam eine Bauersfrau die Straße herab und bot Pflaumenmus feil."_

Luna Lovegood schlenderte verträumt mit zwei Marmeladengläsern in der Hand über die Bühne.

Hermine seufzte.

„Hört mal, Leute, so geht das nicht. Ihr müsst schon auf euren Einsatz achten und ihr solltet euch auch in eure Figuren hineinversetzen, ja?"

Ron murmelte etwas vor sich hin und Parvati und Lavender hinter der Bühne giggelten.

„Was gibt es denn jetzt schon wieder zu kichern", fragte Hermine entnervt.

„Och, nichts weiter", kicherte Parvati und barg ihr Gesicht an Lavenders Schulter. Hinter ihnen stand eine etwas sauertöpfisch schauende McGonagall.

„Miss Granger, muss ich wirklich dieses alberne Ding hier tragen?"

Sie warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf ihr goldenes Krönchen und betrachtete empört den goldenen Stern, den sie nach Hermines Anweisung an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes befestigen sollte.

„Professor, Sie sind die gute Fee. Und Feen tragen nun mal so etwas."

Professor Flitwick trabte an ihnen vorbei, eine lustige rote Zipfelmütze auf dem Kopf.

„Und was hat Filius da auf", verlangte McGonagall als nächstes zu wissen.

„Eine Mütze. Er trägt eine Zipfelmütze. Immerhin spielt er einen Zwerg, nicht wahr?"

Hermine kehrte auf die Bühne zurück.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja:

_Da kam eine Bauersfrau die Straße herab und bot Pflaumenmus feil."_

Luna wanderte wieder mit ihren Marmeladengläsern über die Bühne. Ron steckte seinen Kopf aus seinem imaginären Fenster und rief:  
„Hey, hier hoch! Ich kaufe Ihnen 'ne ganze Menge ab!"  
„RON! Es heißt: Hierherauf, liebe Frau, hier wird Sie Ihre Ware los."  
„Upps, sorry."  
„Leute, lernt eure Texte und wir machen morgen weiter. Das bringt so nichts."

Hermine sprang von der Bühne herab und ließ sie, gleich Umbridge, einfach verschwinden, worauf Ron wieder unzeremoniell auf dem Hintern landete.

„Das hast du doch absichtlich gemacht!"  
„Möglicherweise. Ich habe zu tun."

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes stolzierte Hermine davon, um die Besetzungsliste für Umbridge niederzuschreiben und sie ihr wie verlangt beim Abendessen vorzulegen.

Tatsächlich spuckte Umbridge beinahe ihren Kürbissaft über den Tisch, als sie Hermines Liste durchlas.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein", murmelte sie und zog ein bemerkenswert saures Gesicht.

„Dolores, fehlt Ihnen etwas", erkundigte McGonagall sich scheinheilig.

„Nein, Minerva, natürlich nicht", erwiderte sie mit gewohnt süßlicher Stimme. „Ich habe mich lediglich verschluckt, nichts weiter."  
„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt", entgegnete McGonagall trocken und widmete sich wieder ihrem Abendbrot, um ihre Grinsen zu verbergen. Sie ahnte schon, was Umbridge so sauer aufgestoßen war.

Tatsächlich machte Umbridge ihrem Unmut erst Luft, als sie sicher in ihren Räumen war:

„Was denkt dieser alte Narr sich eigentlich dabei", schäumte sie vor sich hin, so erbost, dass die kitschigen Kätzchen auf den Porzellantellern an der Wand sich maunzend in ihren Ecken verkrochen. „Aufsicht führen, dass ich nicht lache! Wozu denn? Um mich vor McGonagall und Flitwick zum Narren zu machen? Und dann diesen Halbmenschen mitspielen zu lassen, Hagrid, diesen übergroßen Trottel!" Sie schauderte demonstrativ zusammen. Echauffiert ließ sie sich in ihren Lehnstuhl sinken und stützte grüblerisch das Gesicht in die Hände.

„Was bezweckt Dumbledore damit? Was will er mit dieser Farce erreichen?" Sie schnippte mit den Fingern. „Natürlich! Ich soll mich vom allgemeinen Weihnachtsfrohsinn anstecken lassen wie von einer tödlichen Krankheit! Ich soll mit Liebe und Vergebung auf die Schüler zugehen – und auf diesen Halbmenschen." Sie schnaubte. „Pah, Humbug! Darauf kann er lange warten! Die Schüler münzen das nur zu ihrem ureigensten Vorteil um und mit diesem Halbmenschen kann und will ich mich nicht verbrüdern. Soweit kommt es noch!" Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln ließ sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurücksinken und warf einen abfälligen Blick auf Hermines Liste. „Wir werde ja sehen."

Tatsächlich schaffte es Umbridge, den Schülern die Proben so unangenehm wie möglich zu machen und vergällte ihren Kollegen ihren Spaß an dieser harmlosen Freizeitbeschäftigung. Doch am meisten musste Hagrid unter ihr leiden.

Wann immer sie nur konnte, unterbrach sie ihn, korrigierte ihn und brachte ihn damit vollkommen aus dem Konzept, so dass McGonagall sich ein ums andere Mal genötigt sah, einzugreifen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine empörte diese Behandlung ihres Freundes zutiefst, denn sie alle drei mochten den gutmütigen Halbriesen mit dem oftmals kindlichen Gemüt. Er hatte ein Herz, dessen Größe der seiner Füße um nichts nachstand und eine rührende Treue zu den Menschen, die er liebte.

Und so kam es zwei Tage vor der Premiere und dem Ball zum Eklat.

Umbridge hatte wieder einmal absolut grundlos und auf gemeinster Weise auf Hagrid herumgehackt und Hermine war endgültig der Kragen geplatzt. Leider waren die Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick nicht anwesend, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Sie tauchten erst auf der Probe auf, als Hermine und Professor Umbridge sich gegenseitig aus Leibeskräften anbrüllten, eine noch zornröter und erregter als die andere.

„Sie werden Nachsitzen, Miss Granger, an jedem Abend in dieser Woche!"  
„Aber Professor, das Stück… Der Ball!"

„Das ist mir vollkommen egal, Miss Granger! Sie werden sich an jedem Abend in meinem Büro einfinden und Ihre Strafarbeit absolvieren! Und Sie werden nicht Theater spielen!"

„Aber Dolores", mischte sich nun McGonagall ein, „immerhin ist übermorgen Weihnachten! Sie können das Kind doch unmöglich an Weihnachten zur Strafarbeit verdonnern!"  
„Sie werden sich noch wundern, was ich alles kann, Minerva! Dieses unverschämte Gör hat es gewagt, mich vor allen Schülern zu kritisieren und mich anzuschreien. Das kann und werde ich mir nicht bieten lassen! Den Spielleiter wird jemand anderes spielen! Hey, Sie da, Miss Patil!"  
Parvati schob sich furchtsam näher an die wutschnaubende Umbridge heran.

„Ja, Professor?"  
„Sie werden den Text des Spielleiters lernen und die Rolle übernehmen."  
„Professor, das kann ich nicht! Die Zeit ist viel zu kurz!"  
„Humbug, Mädchen! Sie sind die Souffleuse, Sie können das ganze Stück auswendig. Miss Granger, geben Sie Miss Patil Ihr Manuskript! Sofort!"  
„Professor, ich habe ein Exemplar", wandte Parvati schüchtern ein.

„Das ist mir vollkommen egal. Los, Miss Granger, her damit!"

Mit zitternder Hand überreichte Hermine ihr das Manuskript und starrte angestrengt blinzelnd zu Boden. Sie würde Umbridge nicht die Genugtuung gönnen, sie weinen zu sehen. Sie riss sich zusammen und verließ mit hocherhobenem Haupt die große Halle und suchte sofort den Gryffindorturm auf.

Kaum eine Stunde später fand sie sich dort umringt von ihren Schauspielkollegen, die ihr in einem Sturm der Entrüstung versicherten, wie ungerecht Umbridge sie behandelt hätte, wie gemein und kaltherzig diese Frau doch wäre. Hermine schenkte ihnen allen nur ein mattes Lächeln. Zwar tröstete es sie, dass ihre Mitschüler sich so für sie ereiferten, aber dennoch änderte es nichts an den Tatsachen: Sie durfte nicht weiter mitmachen bei IHREM Stück – und als ihr Stück betrachtete sie es, denn immerhin hatte sie sich von allen die meiste Arbeit damit gemacht – und sie durfte nicht auf den Weihnachtsball, auf den sie sich auch schon sehr gefreut hatte. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln verkündete sie, dass sie nun zu Bett gehen würde, immerhin sollten ihre nächsten Nächte durch das Nachsitzen recht kurz werden.

Am nächsten Abend erreichte sie pünktlich mit dem achten Glockenschlag Umbridges Büro, um ihre Strafarbeit abzuleisten. Umbridge begrüßte sie mit einem süßlichen Lächeln um ihren schlaffen, krötenhaften Mund.

„Ah, Miss Granger. Und so pünktlich! Ich habe mir etwas Besonderes für Sie ausgedacht. Geben Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab!" Zögernd reichte Hermine ihr ihren Zauberstab.

„Sie werden diese kleine Aufgabe, die ich für Sie erdacht habe, ganz ohne Magie verrichten müssen."  
Mit diesen Worten schüttete Umbridge eine Schüssel mit Linsen und eine Schüssel mit Bohnen in die kalte Asche in ihrem Kamin und ließ sie mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes munter durcheinander purzeln, bis sie sich endgültig vermischt hatten.

„Sie werden nun die Linsen und die Bohnen aus der Asche lesen und säuberlich getrennt wieder in ihre Schüsseln sortieren. Danach werden Sie ein Feuer schüren, denn ich habe es gerne warm und behaglich, wenn ich zurückkehre."  
„Aber Professor, wo liegt da der Sinn"; wagte Hermine einen Einwand. Umbridge lächelte auf widerlich falsche Art.

„Es gibt keinen Sinn, Miss Granger. Ich weiß, dass Sie gerne Lesen und gerne Lernen, also wäre das wohl keine rechte Strafe für Sie. Aber eine unnütze, stupide und schmutzige Beschäftigung, das wäre doch eine angemessene Strafe für Sie, nicht wahr? Also bitte, fangen Sie an. Ich werde um Mitternacht zurückkehren. Wie Sie wissen, haben wir heute Abend Generalprobe."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Umbridge ihr Büro und ließ eine verzweifelte und unglückliche Hermine zurück.

Sie kniete sich vor die erkaltete Feuerstelle und zog fröstelnd die Schultern zusammen. Ohne ein Feuer war es empfindlich kalt in Umbridges Büro. Langsam streckte sie die Hand aus und berührte die vermischten Hülsenfrüchte in der Asche.

„Das schaffe ich in drei Tagen nicht." Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinab. Da ertönte hinter ihr ein lautes Geräusch. Erschreckt sprang Hermine auf die Füße und sah sich nach der Ursache um. Vor ihr stand ein kleines Wesen mit großen, fledermausartigen Ohren und tennisballgroßen grünen Augen. Auf dem Kopf trug es einen Stapel wollener Hüte und die großen Füße steckten bis über die mageren Knie und verschiedenfarbigen Socken.

„Dobby", rief Hermine, „was tust Du denn hier?"  
„Ihnen helfen, Misses Granger. Dobby hat gehört, dass die böse Professor Umbridge Sie bestraft, weil Sie edelmütig gegen Hagrid waren. Dobby kann nicht zulassen, dass Professor Umbridge Misses Granger bestraft, nicht wenn Misses Granger Dobby so schöne Hüte gestrickt hat."

„Ach Dobby, wie willst Du mir denn helfen?"  
„Dobby hat keinen Zauberstab, Misses, aber Dobby kann trotzdem zaubern."  
Der kleine Hauself schnippte zweimal mit den Fingern und prompt begannen die Linsen und Bohnen damit, sich selbst ordentlich in ihre Schüsseln zu sortieren. Als die Schüsseln voll waren, schnippte Dobby abermals mit den Fingern, die kalte Asche in der Feuerstelle verschwand und wurde durch ein lustig prasselndes Feuer ersetzt. Sofort begann sich eine spürbare Wärme auszubreiten. Hermine sah Dobby dankbar an.

„Wie kann ich das je wieder gutmachen, Dobby?"  
„Nicht nötig, Misses Granger. Dobby ist froh, dass er helfen konnte. Misses Granger war immer nett und freundlich zu Dobby und Dobby hat das nicht vergessen."

Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln verschwand der Hauself.

Hermine setzte sich in den Stuhl am Feuer und beschloss, sich etwas auszuruhen. Bei der morgigen Strafarbeit würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht mehr so gut wegkommen.

Um Mitternacht erschien Umbridge, kontrollierte mit verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck die Schüsseln und händigte Hermine wortlos ihren Zauberstab aus, erbost darüber, dass sie keinen Grund hatte, das Mädchen zu schelten.

„Morgen Abend, acht Uhr wieder hier, Miss Granger." „Ja, Professor. Gute Nacht." Leise verließ Hermine das Büro und huschte in ihren Schlafsaal.

Als Hermine gegangen war, untersuchte Umbridge die Tür, ob sich nicht während ihrer Abwesenheit jemand Zutritt verschafft und Hermine geholfen hatte, aber sie konnte keinen Hinweis darauf finden.

„Und dennoch: Ich bleibe dabei, dass sie das nicht alleine geschafft hat", murmelte und verschloss sorgfältig die Tür. So gegen Überraschung gefeit, legte sie ihre Robe ab, zog ihren Schlafrock an und die Pantoffeln und nahm dann vor dem Feuer Platz, um eine Tasse Tee zu trinken. Ein Holzscheit im Kamin krachte laut und Umbridge zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Humbug", brummte sie und widmete sich wieder ihrem Tee. Sie mochte einige Minuten so gesessen haben, als ein merkwürdiges Geräusch an ihre Ohren drang, ein dumpfes Poltern und Rasseln aus einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes. Sie strengte ihre Augen an und starrte angestrengt in besagte Ecke, aber sie sah nichts. Das Poltern und Rasseln nährte sich ihr und entsetzt sprang sie auf und stellte sich hinter ihren Lehnstuhl, als ob er einen Schutzwall darstellen würde.

„Das ist dummes Zeug", flüsterte sie fieberhaft, „da ist nichts und ich höre nichts. Es sind bloß meine Nerven, überreizt, vermute ich."

Dennoch wechselte sie die Farbe, als sich plötzlich eine düstere Gestalt aus den Schatten formte. Währendessen flammte das Feuer noch einmal kräftig auf, um dann beinahe zu verlöschen und das Zimmer in ein unheilvolles düsteres Glühen tauchte.

Und da stand er, dasselbe Gesicht, ganz dasselbe, Voldemort in seiner schwarzen Robe, mit den roten Augen und dem schlangengleichen Antlitz. Die Kette, die er hinter sich herschleppte, war um seinen Leib geschlungen. Sie war lang, ringelte sich wie ein Schwanz und war aus schweren stählernen Gliedern und Totenköpfen zusammengesetzt. Sein Leib war so durchsichtig, daß Umbridge durch ihn hindurch ihr Bücherregal an der anderen Wand sehen konnte.

Umbridge hatte oft sagen gehört, Voldemort habe kein Herz, aber erst jetzt glaubte sie es.

Nein, sie glaubte es selbst jetzt noch nicht. Obgleich sie das Gespenst durch und durch und vor sich stehen sah, obgleich sie den erkältenden Schauer seiner totenstarren Augen fühlte, war sie dennoch ungläubig und sträubte sich gegen das Zeugnis ihrer Sinne. Umbridge stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und taumelte rückwärts, fort von ihm.

„Nun", sagte Umbridge, scharf und kalt wie gewöhnlich, „was wollen Sie?"

„Viel!" Das war Voldemorts hohe kalte Stimme.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Frag mich, wer ich war."

„Nun, wer waren Sie", fragte Umbridge lauter. „Für einen Schatten sind Sie recht merkwürdig."

„Als ich lebte, war ich die Geißel der Zaubererwelt, der Dunkle Lord. Ich war Lord Voldemort.".

Der Geist setzte sich auf der anderen Seite des Kamins nieder, als fühle er sich wie Zuhause.

„Du glaubst nicht an mich", fragte der Geist.

„Nein", sagte Umbridge.

„Warum glaubst du deinen Sinnen nicht?"

„Well sie die geringste Kleinigkeit stört", entgegnete Umbridge. „Eine kleine Magenverstimmung kann die Sinne vernebeln. Sie könnten ein unverdautes Stück Rindfleisch, ein Klacks Senf oder Käse sein. Wer Sie auch sein mögen, ich glaube Sie haben mehr mit Käse zu tun als mit dem Jenseits."

„Wo hast du nur deine Witze her? Aber du bist ja immer schon zum Lachen in den Keller gegangen."

„Humbug", konterte Umbridge, nur, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Diesen starren, toten, roten Augen nur einen Augenblick schweigend gegenüberzusitzen, wäre teuflisch gewesen. Bei diesem Wort stieß das Gespenst einen markerschütternden Schrei aus und ließ seine Kette so grauenerregend und fürchterlich klirren, daß sich Umbridge an ihrem Stuhl festhalten musste, um nicht ohnmächtig herunterzufallen.

„Du bist gefesselt", sagte Umbridge zitternd. „Sage mir, warum?"

„Ich trage die Kette, die ich während meines Lebens geschmiedet habe", sprach der Geist. „Ich schmiedete sie Glied für Glied und Elle für Elle; mit meinem eigenen freien Willen lud ich sie mir auf, und mit meinem eigenen freien Willen trug ich sie. Ihre Glieder kommen dir seltsam vor?"

Umbridge zitterte nun wie Espenlaub.

„Oder willst du wissen", fuhr der Geist fort, „wie schwer und wie lang die Kette ist, die du selber trägst? Es ist eine schwere Kette, sage ich dir, lang und schwer! Und an jedem Tag fügst du ein neues Glied daran."

Umbridge sah auf den Boden hinab, in der Erwartung, sich von fünfzig oder sechzig Ellen Eisenkette umschlungen zu sehen; aber sie konnte nichts entdecken.

„So wirst auch Du die Ewigkeit verbringen, ohne Frieden, ohne Ruhe und mit den Qualen ewiger Reue. Oh, gefangen und gefesselt", rief Voldemorts Geist, „nicht zu wissen, daß Zeitalter von unaufhörlicher Arbeit unsterblicher Geschöpfe vergehen, ehe sich das Gute, dessen die Erde fähig ist, entwickeln kann. Nicht zu wissen, daß jeder christliche Geist dieses Erdenleben zu kurz finden wird, um alles Nützliche zu tun, und wenn er auch in einem noch so kleinen Kreise wirkt. Aber ich wusste es nicht, ach, ich wusste es nicht!"

„Aber du warst immerhin ein herausragender Anführer", wisperte Umbridge zitternd, da sie sein Schicksal nun auch auf sich selbst bezog.

„Anführer", rief der Geist und rang entsetzt die Hände. „Ich hätte die Menschen anführen sollen zu Barmherzigkeit, Versöhnlichkeit und Liebe, alles das wäre meine Aufgabe gewesen! Doch alles, was ich tat, war Morden, Lügen, Betrügen und Foltern. Ich war zu tief in meinen schwarzen Gedanken verstrickt, um das Licht zu sehen!"

Er hielt seine Kette vor sich hin, als ob sie die Ursache seines nutzlosen Schmerzes gewesen wäre, und warf sie abermals dumpf dröhnend nieder.

„Zu dieser Zeit des schwindenden Jahres", sagte er, „leide ich am meisten. Warum ging ich mit zur Erde gehefteten Augen durch die Schar meiner Mitmenschen und wendete meinen Blick nie zu dem gesegneten Stern empor, der die Weisen zur Wohnung der Armut führte? Gab es keine arme Hütte, wohin mich sein Licht hätte leiten können?"

Umbridge lauschte entsetzt den Worten des Geistes und krampfte die bebenden Hände umeinander.

„Höre mich", mahnte der Geist. „Meine Zeit ist halb vorbei."

„Ich höre", hauchte Umbridge. „Aber sei gnädig mit mir, ich bitte dich."

„Wie es kommt, daß ich in einer dir sichtbaren Gestalt vor dich treten kann, das weiß ich nicht. Viele, viele Tage habe ich unsichtbar neben dir gesessen."

Das war kein angenehmer Gedanke. Umbridge schauderte und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Es ist kein leichter Teil meiner Sühne", fuhr der Geist fort. „Heute Nacht komme ich zu dir, um dich zu warnen, da du noch die Möglichkeit hast, meinem Schicksal zu entgehen. Eine Möglichkeit und eine Hoffnung, die du mir zu verdanken hast. Drei Geister", fuhr das Gespenst fort, „werden zu dich heimsuchen."

Bei diesen Worten wurde Umbridge beinahe so bleich wie der Geist.

„Ich habe schon unter genügend Heimsuchungen zu leiden, danke sehr!" Umbridge straffte energisch die Schultern.

„Ohne ihr Kommen", sagte der Geist, „kannst du nicht hoffen, den Pfad zu vermeiden, dem ich nun folgen muß. Erwarte den ersten in den frühen Morgenstunden."

„Kämen sie zusammen, dann hätte ich es schneller hinter mir", meinte Umbridge.

„Schau mich an, denn du siehst mich nicht wieder; und schau mich an, damit du dich um deinetwillen an das erinnerst, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist."

Die Erscheinung entfernte sich rückwärtsgehend, und bei jedem Schritt öffnete sich das Fenster ein wenig, so daß es weit offen stand, als der Geist es erreicht hatte. Er winkte Umbridge ein letztes Mal zu, bevor er durch das Fenster entschwand und sich in Nichts auflöste.

Umbridge schloss das Fenster und untersuchte die Tür, durch die das Gespenst eingetreten war. Sie war noch verschlossen und verriegelt wie vorher. Sie versuchte zu sagen: „Pah Humbug!" doch die Worte erstarben in ihrer Kehle, bevor sie laut werden konnten. Unbehaglich die Schultern hochziehend verließ sie beinahe fluchtartig ihr Büro und verbarrikadierte sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer, bevor sie unter die Bettdecke kroch und sich das Federbett bis über die Ohren hochzog.

Pünktlich in dem Moment, als das Sternbild des Orion am Horizont versank, wurde Umbridge von einem gleißend hellen Licht geweckt. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf und zog die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn. Konsterniert starrte sie auf die Erscheinung vor sich. Sie sah aus wie Dumbledore und doch wieder nicht. Ein helles, fast schon blendendes Strahlen ging von der hohen schmalen Gestalt aus, selbst sein schlohweißes Haar und der lange Bart schienen zu leuchten und die goldenen Sterne auf seinem mitternachtsblauen Umhang schienen aus eigener Kraft zu leuchten und zu funkeln.

„Sind Sie der Geist, dessen Erscheinung mir vorhergesagt wurde?" fragte Umbridge unbehaglich

„Ich bin es."

Die Stimme war sanft und wohlklingend und so leise, als käme sie nicht aus dichtester Nähe, sondern aus einiger Entfernung.

„Wer und was sind Sie?" fragte Umbridge nun etwas mutiger. „Sie sind doch nicht Dumbledore?"

„Ich bin der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht. Ich habe nur eine Gestalt gewählt, die Dir vertraut sein sollte."

„Einer lange vergangenen Weihnacht", fragte Umbridge und betrachtete den langen weißen Bart.

„Nein, einer deiner vergangenen."

„Na schön. Und was bringt Sie zu mir?"

„Dein Wohlergehen."

„Meinem Wohlergehen wäre eine Nacht des ungestörten Schlafes weitaus zuträglicher", wandte Umbridge ein.

„Dann eben dein Seelenheil", antwortete der Geist nun etwas verdrossen.

Er streckte seine starke Hand aus, als er dies sprach, und ergriff sanft ihren Arm.

„Steh auf und folge mir."

„Was denn, jetzt? Im Nachthemd? Kann ich mich nicht erst anziehen?"

„Auf dieser Reise wirst Du nicht frieren und außer mir wird Dich niemand zu Gesicht bekommen", erklärte der Geist und zog sie weiter bis zum Fenster. Das Fenster sprang ganz von alleine auf und Umbridge schauderte, als ein Schwall eisigkalter Luft in das Zimmer quoll. Flehend fasste sie den Geist bei seinem Umhang.

„Verzeihung, aber ich bin sterblich und könnte mir das Genick brechen!"

„Du kannst fliegen so wie ich, wenn du meine Hand berührst!"

Immer noch zaghaft ergriff sie nun die Hand des Geister-Dumbledore und zu ihrem Erstaunen erhoben sie beide sich mühelos und schwebten durch das Fenster davon. Zu ihrem noch größeren Erstaunen war die sie umgebende Nachtluft alles andere als schneidend kalt, hätte sie nicht den Reif auf den Schlossgründen im Mondschein glitzern sehen, sie hätte es für eine laue Sommernacht halten können.

Tief unter sich sah sie die eisbepuderte Landschaft vorüberziehen und bemerkte dann, dass Dumbledore, wie sie ihn bei sich nannte, auf ein strahlendes Licht am Horizont zuhielt.

„Was ist das für ein Licht? Doch nicht schon das Morgengrauen."

„Das, meine Liebe, ist die Vergangenheit", erwiderte Dumbledore und schwebte mit ihr mitten durch das Licht hindurch.

Als sie dann sanft wieder auf dem Boden aufsetzten, fand Umbridge sich in einer vertrauten Umgebung wieder.

Es war heller Tag und die kleinen roten Backsteinhäuschen um sie herum hatten lustige Mützen aus Schnee. In den Fenstern der meisten Häuser standen dicke blakende weiße Kerzen; Misteln und rotbeerige Stechpalmenzweige schmückten Fenster und Türen. Nur bei einem Haus, dem letzten in dem kleinen Dorf, sah man keinen festlichen Schmuck.

„Hier bin ich aufgewachsen", sagte Umbridge erstaunt, „das ist das Haus meines Muggel-Stiefvaters!" Neugierig eilte sie zu dem etwas trostlos aussehendem Haus am Ende der Gasse und spähte durch das Fenster. Der Geist folgte ihr.

„Kennst du auch das kleine Mädchen dort?" Er deutete in die dunkle Wohnstube hinein.

Natürlich kannte sie das kleine Mädchen.

„Das bin ja ich! Und dort ist meine Mutter! Hallo, Mama!"

„Sie können dich nicht sehen. Das sind nur die Schatten deiner Vergangenheit."

Umbridge beobachtete weiter das trübselige kleine Mädchen.

„Ich möchte gerne hineingehen."  
„Nur zu, nichts hindert dich."  
Zögerlich machte sie einen Schritt vorwärts und bemerkte überrascht, dass sie durch die Wand gehen konnte als sei sie dünner Rauch.

Drinnen in der Wohnstube, hörte sie, wie das kleine Mädchen quengelte.

„Aber Mama, alle meine Freundinnen feiern Weihnachten. Warum können wir das nicht auch?"  
„Still, Dolores, du weißt genau, dass dein Stiefvater dafür nichts übrig hat."  
Eine Träne rollte über das Gesicht des Kindes und Umbridge verspürte plötzlich das brennende Bedürfnis, diese Träne zu trocknen und das traurige kleine Mädchen in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Das stimmt", sagte sie leise, „mein Stiefvater konnte Weihnachten nicht ausstehen. Und ich hätte doch so gerne Weihnachten gefeiert, mit einem Weihnachtsbaum und Kerzen und Stechpalmenzweigen… Es ging mir nicht um die Geschenke, aber ich hätte mir gewünscht, nur einmal Weihnachten so zu feiern, wie die Kinder in der Schule es erzählt haben. Bei uns waren das immer nur traurige Tage, voller Dunkelheit und Kälte." Umbridge klang traurig.

„Können wir weiter", fragte der Geist geduldig.

„Ich möchte nichts mehr sehen", entgegnete Umbridge unglücklich. „Es war doch immer dasselbe. Nie hat sich etwas verändert."  
„Du hast dich verändert. Komm!"  
Dunkelheit hüllte Umbridges Gestalt ein und als sie sich wieder verzog, fand sie sich inmitten einer kärglich möblierten Wohnung wieder.

„Das ist ja meine erste eigene Wohnung", rief sie aus und sah sich um. „Mir ist nie aufgefallen, wie spärlich möbliert sie war und wie wenig Komfort sie bot!"  
„Weil du damals verliebt warst. Liebe macht blind – in mehr als einer Hinsicht", erklärte der Geist. „Weißt du noch, was in jenem Jahr geschah?"  
„Nein, bitte, zeig mir dieses Weihnachtsfest nicht", bat sie, doch der Geist ignorierte ihre Bitte.

Vor ihren brennenden Augen sah sie sich selbst als junge Frau glücklich und ausgelassen durch die kleine Wohnung wirbeln, mit blitzenden Augen und geröteten Wangen, hier und da eine Kerze anzündend oder einen Tannenzweig zurechtrückend. Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür.

„Nein, bitte, Geist, ich will das nicht noch einmal sehen", flüsterte sie tonlos und krampfte die Hände umeinander.

Trotzdem lief ihr Leben weiter vor ihr ab und sie musste zusehen, wie ein hübscher junger Mann eintrat und sie ihm freudig die Arme um den Hals werfen wollte. Doch er wies sie schroff ab:  
„Lass das, Dolores. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag."

Ohne sie weiter zu beachten, schritt er an ihr vorbei und ließ sich in dem ramponierten Sessel nieder. Bevor er zur Gänze hinter einem großen Buch verschwand, deutete er misslaunig mit dem Kopf auf ihre sparsame Weihnachtsdekoration.

„Und was soll dieser Kitsch hier? Weihnachten ist etwas für sentimentale Narren. Räum es weg."  
Das freudige Leuchten auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau erlosch nun endgültig. Mit einer müden Bewegung zog sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ sowohl die Kerzen als auch die Tannenzweige verschwinden. Ein weiteres Mal sah er sie gereizt an.

„Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn du mit diesem – Ding herumfuchtelst. Musst du immer sofort hexen, anstatt etwas per Hand zu erledigen?"

„Damals fandest du das interessant. Du fandest mich interessant. Und du hast mich geliebt."  
Ohne überhaupt von seinem Buch aufzusehen, entgegnete er mechanisch:  
„Ich liebe dich immer noch."  
„Das hast du einmal, Henry. Bitte geh jetzt."  
Mit gefurchter Stirn erhob er sich und starrte mit zornfunkelnden Augen auf sie herab.

„Oh bitte, erspar mir dieses Melodram", sagte er angewidert und verließ die Wohnung. Leise schnappte die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. Die junge Dolores ließ sich auf ihr Sofa fallen und wieder rollten Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Auch die Augen der älteren Umbridge glänzten verdächtig feucht.

„Macht es dir Spaß, mich zu quälen", fragte sie den Geist vorwurfsvoll.

„Das sind nur die Schatten deiner Vergangenheit, Dolores", erklärte der Geist geduldig. „Dass sie so sind, wie sie sind, mach nicht mir zum Vorwurf."  
„Bitte, zeig mir nichts mehr", flehte sie nun unter Tränen, „bitte. Ich ertrage das nicht."

Der Geist sah sie einen Augenblick forschend an, aus den wohlbekannten blauen Augen Dumbledores, dann nickte er schließlich.

In der nächsten Minute fand sie sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer wieder, mutterseelenallein, wie sie es ihr ganzes Leben gewohnt gewesen war. Nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr entschied sie, dass es noch zu früh sei, um an Frühstück zu denken und so kroch sie in ihr Bett und zog sich die Decke abermals bis über die Ohren. Sie war davon überzeugt, kein Auge mehr zutun zu können, aber irgendwann fiel sie doch in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Als sie dann endlich wieder erwachte, blieb sie für einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen liegen.

„Was für ein merkwürdiger Traum", brummte sie. „Voldemort und Dumbledore." Sie schlug die Augen auf und erstarrte. Auf dem linken Bettpfosten funkelte sanft ein goldener Stern. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Dann riss sie die Augen wieder auf. Der Stern war noch da. Mit einem Satz sprang sie aus dem Bett und flüchtete ins Wohnzimmer, doch der Stern folgte ihr. Zitternd drückte sie sich an die Wand.  
„Humbug", murmelte sie fieberhaft, „das ist Unsinn! Ich habe einfach zuviel gearbeitet. Wenn ich hingehe und ihn berühre, werde ich feststellen, dass das nicht real ist." So überzeugt machte sie einen Schritt auf den Stern zu, dann noch einen und noch einen, bis sie schließlich direkt davor stand. Sie hob ihre Hand und berührte zögerlich den Stern. Er verschwand nicht, sondern fühlte sich warm an, angenehm warm. Konsterniert schüttelte sie den Kopf und wich wieder einen Schritt zurück.

„Und wenn es doch kein Traum war? Wenn letzte Nacht REAL war? Oh mein Gott."

Umbridge starrte weiter den Stern an. Sie konnte unmöglich in die große Halle zum Frühstück gehen, wenn dieses lächerliche Ding sie verfolgte. Unsicher griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, um den Stern mittels Magie zu tilgen. Nichts geschah. Der Stern schwebte immer noch majestätisch und erhaben vor ihr und sandte funkelte goldene Strahlen aus. Aufseufzend beschloss sie, sich erst einmal anzuziehen und dann in ihren Räumen zu frühstücken.

Den gesamten Morgen wich der Stern nicht von ihrer Seite und als der Mittag herannahte, hatte sie alle Versuche, sich davon zu befreien, aufgegeben. Als es dann an ihrer Tür klopfte, erhob sie sich nur widerwillig, um zu öffnen.

„Guten Tag, Dolores." Vor ihr stand Minerva McGonagall.

„Minerva." Sie sah die andere Professorin fragend an.

„Oh, Sie dekorieren gerade? Das finde ich aber hübsch!" McGonagall deutete auf den Stern, der inmitten des Raumes schwebte. Umbridge verzog das Gesicht zu einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Minerva?"  
„Ich wollte mit Ihnen über Hermine Granger sprechen, Dolores. Es ist Weihnachten, die Kinder haben solange an dem Stück gearbeitet und sich so auf den Ball gefreut. Könnten Sie Hermines Strafarbeit nicht für diesen einen Abend aufheben oder verschieben?"  
Umbridges Gesicht wurde hart.

„Nein. Strafe ist Strafe. Wo kämen wir hin, wenn jeder Schüler seine Strafe so terminieren würde, wie es ihm gerade in den Kram passt? Nein, Minerva, Hermine wird heute Abend hier erscheinen, pünktlich um acht. Guten Tag." Sie drehte sich um und schlug McGonagall die Tür vor der Nase zu. Diese blieb sprachlos für einen Moment vor der massiven Holztür stehen, bis sie schließlich davonging. Umbridge hingegen ließ sich wieder in ihren Lehnstuhl sinken, in dem sie schon den gesamten Vormittag verbracht hatte, bis ein lautes Geräusch aus dem Nebenzimmer sie wieder aufschrecken ließ.

„Wer ist da?" Ihre Stimme klang zittriger als sie erwartet hätte.

„Komm herein und lern mich besser kennen!" Etwas an der rauen dröhnenden Stimme kam ihr vertraut vor. Energisch straffte sie die Schultern und trat in ihren Wohnraum. Erstarrt blieb sie auf der Schwelle stehen.

„Sie!" stieß sie hervor. „Wie sind Sie hier hereingekommen?"  
„Einfach so hereinspaziert!"

Umbridge lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss wieder für einen Moment die Augen. Doch als sie sie wieder öffnete, stand noch immer Hagrid vor ihr. Nein, nicht Hagrid, korrigierte sie sich. Das konnte unmöglich Hagrid sein.

„Wer sind Sie?"  
„Ich bin der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht", verkündete die Inkarnation des Halbriesen fröhlich und strich seinen weihnachtsmannroten Umhang glatt. „Sieh mich an", forderte er sie gutgelaunt auf.

Umbridge tat das mit ehrfurchtsvollerem Blick als man es von ihr erwartet hätte. Der Geist war gekleidet in einen einfachen roten Umhang, mit weißem Pelz verbrämt. Die Füße waren bloß und schauten unter den weiten Falten des Gewandes hervor; und das Haupt hatte keine andere Bedeckung, als einen Stechpalmenkranz, in dem hie und da Eiszapfen glänzten. Seine üppige dunkle Mähne wallte ungebändigt um seinen Kopf und vermischte sich mit dem ebenso wilden dunklen Bart. Die käferschwarzen Augen funkelten vergnügt. Sein munteres Gesicht, seine glänzenden Augen, seine fröhliche Stimme, sein ungezwungenes Benehmen, alles sprach von Offenheit und heiterem Sinn.

„Nun sag bloß, du kennst mich nicht?"

„Nein", antwortete Umbridge kleinlaut.

„Du hast meinesgleichen nie vorher gesehen?"

„Niemals", entgegnete Umbridge

„Na so was, dabei waren doch schon annähernd zweitausend meiner Brüder vor mir da!"

„Eine große Familie", murmelte Umbridge.

Der Geist der diesjährigen Weihnacht trat näher an sie heran.

„Auf, auf, denn. Wir haben viel zu schauen an einem wunderbaren Tag wie heute!"

„Geist", sagte Umbridge demütig, „führe mich, wohin du willst. Letzte Nacht wurde ich durch Zwang hinausgeführt und mir wurde eine Lehre gegeben, die jetzt Wirkung zeigt. Heute bin ich bereit zu folgen, und wenn du mich etwas zu lehren hast, will ich gern hören."

„Na, dann wollen wir mal!" Der Geist trat noch näher an Umbridge heran und legte ihr liebevoll einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Ist dir eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen, dass einem an Weihnachten alles wunderbar vorkommt", bemerkte er im Plauderton.

„Nein, niemals", erwiderte sie traurig.

„Ein Grund mehr, dir etwas von all der Herrlichkeit zu zeigen", dröhnte er vergnügt und sie verschwanden in einem Strudel aus Licht.

Als nächstes fanden sie sich im Gryffindorturm wieder, oder genauer gesagt, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo die Schüler eine fröhliche Weihnachtsparty zu veranstalten schienen. Alle trugen lustige rote Zipfelmützen, die kleinen Tischchen bogen sich unter dem Gewicht von Plätzchentellern, Punsch und Butterbier, irgendjemand hatte Instrumente heraufbeschworen und so verhext, dass sie Weihnachtslieder spielten. Ein Teil der Schüler waren gerade dabei, ihre Wichtelgeschenke zu öffnen und zu erraten, von wem sie denn wohl seien, andere spielten Spiele oder saßen einfach beisammen und schwatzten. Es herrschte eine vergnügte, muntere Stimmung. Nur Hermine hatte sich etwas von den andern abgesondert und wirkte etwas betrübt. Der Geist stellte sich genau hinter das betrübte Mädchen und sah kopfschüttelnd auf sie herab.

„Na so was", sagte er verdutzt, „ein trauriges Kind an Weihnachten. Das geht aber nun mal gar nicht!" Mit einer weit ausholenden Armbewegung dirigierte er zwei andere Gryffindors neben sie.

„Hermine, sei doch nicht so traurig. Es ist Weihnachten!"  
„Ja, und McGonagall wollte doch mit Umbridge reden!"  
„Das hat sie bereits", erwiderte Hermine bedrückt.

„Und sie hat nichts erreichen können?"  
„Nein", sagte Hermine traurig und eine Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinab.

Umbridge starrte auf den gesenkten Kopf des Mädchens herab und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr schlecht.

„Sie ist unglücklich und ich bin schuld", sagte sie leise. „Ich mache ihr Weihnachtsfest genauso einsam und unerträglich wie mein eigenes."  
„Nun, da du es weißt, könntest du es ändern", schlug der Geist ihr vor.

„Ja. Ja, das könnte ich tatsächlich tun", nahm Umbridge sich vor.

„Schön, dann wollen wir weiter."  
„Wie, du willst mir noch mehr zeigen?"  
„Aber natürlich", antwortete der Geist gutgelaunt und ergriff sie am Arm.

Eine Sekunde später fanden sie sich im Lehrerzimmer wieder. Alle, aber wirklich auch alle Lehrer hatten sich dort zu einem gemütlichen Beisammensein versammelt, tranken heißen Punsch und taten sich an den Weihnachtsplätzchen gütlich, wobei Umbridge allerdings bemerkte, dass sich wohlweislich niemand an Hagrids Felsenkeksen vergriff, denn diese hatten ihren Namen nicht von ungefähr. Sogar der einsiedlerische, stets verschlossene Professor Snape hatte sich, wenn auch eher widerwillig, wie es schien, der allgemeinen Weihnachtsstimmung gebeugt und saß auf seinem Platz.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass Snape hier heute erscheinen würde", wandte Umbridge sich an den Geist, „normalerweise ist auch er kein Freund von Weihnachten."  
„Nein, das ist er nicht", bestätigte der Geist, „aber sein Freund hatte ihn darum gebeten und deshalb ist er erschienen. Snape ist ein loyaler Mensch, musst du wissen."  
„Snape? Loyal? Und wer soll dieser Freund denn sein?"  
„Albus Dumbledore natürlich. Er ist für viele Menschen ein vertrauter Freund und Mentor."  
„Nicht für mich", erwiderte Umbridge und weder ihrem Gesicht noch ihrer Stimme war zu entnehmen, ob sie das mit Bedauern oder Zorn erfüllte. Der Geist musterte sie und zum ersten Mal erschien ein grimmiger Anflug auf seinem gutmütigen Gesicht.

„Er ist nicht dein Freund, weil du ihm nicht die Gelegenheit dazu gibst. Er könnte es sein, weißt du? Er hat dir wiederholt die Hand gereicht, aber du hast sie nicht ergriffen. Nun liegt es an dir, Dolores."  
Sie sann einen Augenblick über diese Worte nach.

„Ich weiß nicht", bemerkte sie, „ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt Freunde haben möchte."  
„Du weißt es nicht? Sieh dich nur mal um, deine Kollegen lachen und feiern miteinander, deine Schüler ebenfalls und dann horche in dich hinein. Dort wirst du die Antwort auf deine Frage finden."  
Umbridge sah ihn fragend an, doch der Geist zuckte nur mit den mächtigen Schultern.

„Wir müssen weiter, weißt du?"

„Noch mehr", fragte sie bedrückt.

„Ja, noch mehr."

Wieder nahm der Geist sie beim Arm und plötzlich befanden sie sich in Hogsmeade.

„Was wollen wir denn hier?"  
„Na, auch hier wird Weihnachten gefeiert, weißt du?"

Gutgelaunt stapfte der Geist durch das kleine Dorf, spähte mal hier und mal da durch die Scheiben und freute sich an all den festlich geschmückten Stuben. Schließlich betrat er die „Drei Besen" und hieß Umbridge, ihm zu folgen. Selbst dort herrschte ausgelassene Weihnachtsstimmung.

„Hier versammeln sich immer alle, die keine Familie haben, um an diesem Abend miteinander zu feiern und sich Gesellschaft zu leisten", erklärte der Geist und schien beinahe durch den Pub zu schweben.

„Hier?"  
„Ja, warum nicht? Es ist doch egal, wo man Weihnachten verbringt oder mit wem, solange man guter Dinge ist und die fröhliche Stimmung mit anderen teilen kann."

Umbridge sah mit brennenden Augen auf die allgemeine Fröhlichkeit um sich her und fühlte sich plötzlich ausgeschlossen und abgesondert von allen Menschen.

„Ich will nach Hause", bat sie den Geist mit erstickter Stimme. „Bitte, bring mich nach Hause, in meine Räume."

„Aber wozu denn", fragte der Geist, „dich erwartet doch niemand. Willst du den restlichen Tag wieder alleine in deinem Büro verbringen?"  
„Bring mich heim, bitte. Ich möchte nichts mehr sehen."

Achselzuckend entsprach der Geist Umbridges Wunsch und einen Wimpernschlag später fand sie sich in ihrem Büro wieder. Aufatmend ließ sie sich in ihrem Lehnstuhl nieder und legte die Füße auf das Kaminrost. Dabei stieß sie polternd die Schüsseln mit den Bohnen und Linsen um, die sie vollkommen vergessen hatte. Sie sprang erschrocken auf.

„Verdammt", knurrte sie und gab dem Haufen Hülsenfrüchte einen wütenden Tritt, dass sie bis in die erloschene Asche kullerten. Sie wollte wieder in ihrem Lehnstuhl Platz nehmen, doch da saß schon jemand. Entsetzt prallte sie zurück, die dunkle Gestalt in ihrem Lehnstuhl trug eine düstere schwarze Robe mit einer ebenso düsteren Kapuze, die den Kopf verhüllte. Das einzige sichtbare Zeichen, dass sich in dieser Robe jemand befand, waren die Hände, lang, schlank und bleich.

„Stehe ich vor dem Geist der Weihnachtsfeste, die noch kommen werden", fragte sie beklommen.

Die Gestalt nickte feierlich und schweigend.

„Vor dir fürchte ich mich mehr als vor allem", wisperte sie leise und starrte auf die dunkle Kapuze. Der Geist hob die bleichen Hände und streifte sich mit einer achtlosen Bewegung die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Severus! Du – du bist nicht wirklich Severus Snape, oder?"  
Der Geist schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sprichst du nicht", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Warum sollte ich", erwiderte der Geist in Snapes bester sarkastischer Manier.

„Zumindest klingst du genau wie Snape", kommentierte Umbridge, um ihr Missbehagen zu übertünchen.

„Wenn es dich tröstet", bemerkte der Geist trocken und zuckte mit den schwarzverhüllten Schultern.

„Geist der Zukunft", rief Umbridge, „in der Tat fürchte ich dich mehr als die Geister, die ich schon gesehen habe. Aber da ich weiß, daß es dein Zweck ist, mir Gutes zu tun, und da ich noch zu leben hoffe, um ein anderer Mensch zu werden, als ich bisher war, bin ich willens, dich zu begleiten und tue es mit einem dankerfüllten Herzen. Führe mich, geh du voran, der Tag schwindet schnell, und die Zeit ist für mich kostbar. Führe mich, Geist."

„Nun gut, ich hoffe nur, dass du tatsächlich so lernfähig bist, wie du es behauptest", knurrte der Geist, ergriff sie am Ellbogen und ihr Büro um sie herum verschwand.

XXX

Kurz darauf schlug die Turmuhr acht und es klopfte an der Bürotür. Vorsichtig wurde die Klinke nach unten gedrückt und die Tür sprang auf. Auf der Schwelle stand Hermine, die gekommen war, um ihre Strafarbeit abzuleisten.

„Sie ist gar nicht hier", flüsterte sie, „was ist das denn? Professor", rief sie dann etwas lauter, „Professor Umbridge?"  
Nur die Stille antwortete und summte ihr in den Ohren. Zögernd trat sie in das Büro und sah sich um. Ob sie einfach wieder gehen sollte? Da fiel ihr Blick auf die verstreuten Bohnen und Linsen in der kalten Feuerstelle und sie stöhnte auf. Anscheinend hatte Umbridge ihr die gleiche Strafarbeit zugedacht wie am Abend zuvor und dieses Mal rechnete Hermine nicht mit Dobbys Hilfe, da sie ihn bei den Vorbereitungen für den großen Weihnachtsball vermutete. Sie hockte sich auf die Fersen und ließ eine Bohne in der kalten Asche hin- und herrollen. Sie seufzte.

„Damit bin ich Neujahr noch nicht fertig", flüsterte sie und blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Mutlos begann sie, die Bohnen und Linsen einzeln aus der Asche lesen und in die vorgesehenen Schüsseln zu befördern. Dabei wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück in die große Halle, wo die Theateraufführung stattfand. IHR Stück wurde aufgeführt und sie konnte nicht einmal dabei sein und sich das ansehen. Eine Träne rollte ihr die Wange hinab und tropfte in die Asche. Mutlos machte sie weiter mit ihrer unnützen Arbeit und wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass sie bei den anderen sein und dem Stück zusehen könnte und sie wünschte sich, auf den Ball zu gehen. Eine weitere Träne fiel in die Asche. Zuletzt konnte sie gar nichts mehr sehen und kniete tränenblind vor dem kalten Kamin. Da vernahm sie ein Geräusch am Fenster. Hastig wischte sie die Tränen fort und sprang auf. Sie dachte, Umbridge wäre irgendwo in ihren Räumen und sie wollte ihr den Triumph nicht gönnen, sie weinen zu sehen. Aber als sie den Blick hob, sah sie eine stattliche Tigerkatze von außen auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen. Mit einem erstaunten Ausruf eilte sie zum Fenster und öffnete es.

„Mein Gott, Kätzchen, hast du mich aber erschreckt! Was machst du denn da draußen? Das ist doch viel zu kalt für dich!"  
Behutsam nahm sie die Katze auf den Arm und trug sie in das Zimmer.

„Was du für kalte Pfötchen hast! Warte, komm her, gleich wird dir wärmer."  
Hermine setzte sich in Umbridges verwaisten Lehnstuhl und setzte sich die Katze auf den Schoß. Behutsam streichelte sie die fremde Katze und bezog etwas Trost aus der weichen Fellkugel auf ihrem Schoß.

„Weißt du, so gesehen ist das schon ein Glück für dich, dass ich Strafarbeit machen muss. Sonst würdest du vermutlich die ganze Nacht draußen in der Kälte sitzen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Umbridge dich hineingelassen hätte. Sie kann ziemlich gemein sein, weißt du? Ich habe eigentlich nichts weiter getan als mich für Hagrid einzusetzen, weil sie gemein zu ihm war, nur weil er ein Halbriese ist. Deshalb muss ich nachsitzen und darf nicht mit den anderen feiern. Und ich hätte so gerne das Stück gesehen, wenn ich schon nicht spielen darf! Und auf den Ball darf ich auch nicht." Wieder rannen ihr Tränen aus den Augen und tropften in das dicke weiche Fell der Katze. Diese sprang mit einem Satz von Hermines Schoß und stromerte zur kalten Feuerstelle.

„Du hast ja recht", seufzte Hermine und folgte der Katze. „Ich sollte meine Arbeit machen und nicht hier sitzen und mich beklagen." Sie kniete sich wieder vor das erloschene Feuer und las die Linsen aus der Asche. „Aber findest du nicht auch, dass es hier verdammt kalt ist", fragte sie die Katze, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

„Da haben Sie verdammt recht, Miss Granger", erklang hinter ihr eine wohlvertraute Stimme. Hermine wäre vor Schreck beinahe in die Asche gefallen, doch eine kräftige Hand auf ihrer Schulter bewahrte sie davor. Fassungslos drehte sie sich um und starrte direkt Minerva McGonagall ins Gesicht.

„P-p-professor! Was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Ich komme meiner Profession als guter Fee nach." Mit einem leichten Lächeln deutete sie auf ihre Feenkrone und dem Stern auf ihrem Zauberstab.

„Aber warum…die Katze…und…"  
„Ich musste doch erst sehen, ob die Luft rein ist, oder etwa nicht? Also Miss Granger, stehen Sie endlich aus der Asche auf!"

Folgsam erhob Hermine sich und versuchte vergeblich, die Asche aus ihrer Schuluniform zu klopfen. Stirnrunzelnd sah McGonagall ihr zu.

„So wird das nichts", meinte sie. „So schmutzig können Sie nicht zum Weihnachtsball gehen."  
„Ich soll… ich soll zum Ball gehen?"  
„Für das Theater ist es ein wenig spät, aber ich denke, den Ball können Sie noch schaffen. Sie wollen doch auf den Ball gehen?" Hermine nickte.

„Kommen Sie her, Miss Granger."

Verwirrt machte Hermine einen Schritt auf McGonagall zu.

„Noch ein Stück, ich beiße nicht."  
McGonagall warf einen bösen Blick auf den Stern an ihrem Zauberstab.

„Ach was, das geht auch mit diesem Ding. Hoffe ich zumindest." Sie streckte der furchtsamen Hermine ihren Zauberstab entgegen und murmelte etwas. Ein warmer goldener Strahl schoss aus der Spitze und umhüllte Hermine gänzlich.

Als der goldene Staub dann endlich zu Boden sank, sah Hermine staunend an sich herab.

„Aber Professor, das ist ja – ein Ballkleid", hauchte sie.

„Ja, was denn sonst? In der schmutzigen Robe können Sie ja schlecht gehen, oder? Und nun noch die Haare." McGonagall schoss einen weiteren Zauberspruch auf Hermine ab und diese fühlte, wie sich ihr Haar wie von selbst zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur auftürmte.

„Und nun das Tüpfelchen auf dem I." Ein drittes Mal erhob McGonagall ihren Zauberstab.

„Was ist das?"  
„Eine Maske. Setzen Sie sie auf, Miss Granger. Wir wollen uns doch nicht erwischen lassen, wenn wir die Schulregeln brechen. Außerdem sorgt das für etwas Spannung, wenn alle raten, wer sich hinter der Maske verbirgt. Und nun laufen Sie. Aber nicht vergessen: Bis um Mitternacht müssen Sie wieder hier sein, denn dann hebt sich der Zauber wieder auf. Außerdem denke ich, dass Dolores zu diesem Zeitpunkt nach Ihnen sehe wird. Und nun gehen Sie!"

„Danke, Professor!" Hermine stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihrer guten Fee einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie leichtfüßig in die große Halle eilte.

McGonagall sah ihr nach, ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund.

„Und jetzt zum Gemüse", murmelte sie, Mit einem weitern Wink des Zauberstabes sprangen die Bohnen brav in die eine Schüssel, die Linsen in die andere und das Kaminfeuer erwachte zu neuem Leben. Sie nickte befriedigt und verließ nun auch das Büro.

XXX

Zur gleichen Zeit wanderte Umbridge mit dem falschen Snape eine Straße entlang, vorbei an weihnachtlich geschmückten Häusern und bogen schließlich in eine kleine Gasse ein. Am Ende dieser Gasse erkannte Umbridge ein großes schmiedeeisernes Tor.

„Das ist doch der Friedhof, oder nicht", flüsterte sie erschreckt. „Was willst du mir hier zeigen?"  
„Das wirst du gleich sehen", verkündete der Geist und schob sie weiter vor sich her. Am Tor angekommen, blieb Umbridge stocksteif stehen.

„Eine Beerdigung? Du willst mir eine Beerdigung zeigen", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Na los, Dolores, geh weiter. Du wirst schon sehen", prophezeite er ihr und schubste sie über die Schwelle. Mit großen Augen starrte sie auf eine kleine Ansammlung schwarz gewandeter Menschen, die um ein offenes Grab herumstanden.

„Das sind meine Kollegen", stieß sie aufgeregt hervor. „Wer ist denn gestorben? Dumbledore?"  
„Geh einfach weiter und benutze deine Augen."  
Zögerlich und mit kleinen Schritten bewegte Umbridge sich näher an das Geschehen heran.

„Nein, wohl nicht Dumbledore, dann wären hier hunderte Trauergäste", murmelte sie, „Aber es sind nur so wenige hier:" Angestrengt starrte sie in die Gesichter ihrer Kollegen.

„Da ist McGonagall, Flitwick und dort! Trewlaney und Hagrid, Filch, Snape, Madame Pomfrey. Alle sind hier erschienen. Nur ich nicht. Arbeite ich nicht mehr in Hogwarts?" Der Geist blieb stumm und schob sie energisch näher heran. Nun, da sie beinahe neben ihren Kollegen stand, konnte sie erkennen, dass deren Gesichter zwar ernst aussahen, ihre Augen aber trocken waren.

„Sie weinen nicht. Anscheinend geht ihnen dieser Tod nicht sehr nahe", stellte Umbridge beklommen fest.

„Pst, leise jetzt, sonst verpassen wir die Grabrede von Professor Dumbledore."  
Richtig, dort war auch Dumbledore. Sie beobachtete, wie er vortrat und sich räusperte.

„Liebe Kolleginnen, liebe Kollegen, ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie alle erschienen sind. Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um einer unserer Kolleginnen das letzte Geleit zu geben. De mortuis nil nisi bene – über die Toten nichts, außer Gutes, so sagt man. Doch was soll ich über sie sagen? Sie war pflichtbewusst und fleißig, auch wenn sie gelegentlich damit weit über das Ziel hinausschoss. Sie war sehr reserviert, aber ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass ihr die Menschen, mit denen sie so lange gelebt und gearbeitet, vollkommen gleichgültig waren. Auf jeden Fall war sie sehr eigen und es war nicht leicht, mit ihr auszukommen. Doch immerhin war sie ein menschliches Wesen, dass lange Zeit zwischen uns gelebt und gelehrt hat und das zumindest sollten wir nicht vergessen. Wie sie auch immer gewesen sein mag, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir Dolores Jane Umbridge nicht vergessen werden."

Den Rest der Rede bekam Umbridge nicht mehr mit. Sie krallte sich in die Robe des Geistes und zwang ihm ihren Blick auf.

„Das ist mein Begräbnis, meines? Und es kommen nur meine Kollegen? Und nicht einmal Dumbledore findet die richtigen Worte für meine Grabrede? Oh mein Gott!" Sie ließ die Hände sinken und starrte in die bodenlose Schwärze in den Augen des falschen Snape.

Er starrte sie mit unbewegter Miene an und ergriff ihre Handgelenke. „Komm. Es gibt noch mehr zu sehen."

XXX

Hoheitsvoll rauschte Hermine in die große Halle, wo der Weihnachtsball gerade begonnen hatte. Als sie eintrat, wurde es mit einem Mal ganz still, mäuschenstill. Alles hörte auf zu tanzen, die Musik verstummte, und man tat gar nichts anderes, als die außerordentliche Erscheinung der großen Unbekannten zu betrachten und darüber zu rätseln, wer sie wohl sei. Höchstens daß man hie und da den Ausruf hörte:

„Oh, wie schön ist sie!"

Auch Dumbledore bemerkte zu McGonagall, dass er seit langem keine so attraktive und anmutige Person zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, was sie mit einem Seitenblick und einem schelmischen Lächeln quittierte. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und tippte ihr scherzhaft auf ihre Krone.

„Hat da etwa jemand nachgeholfen? Eine gute Fee vielleicht?"

„Möglicherweise", bemerkte sie zweideutig und lächelte sphinxenhaft. „Und diese Fee ist noch lange nicht fertig. Wart es nur ab!" Sie erhob sich und rauschte davon. Dumbledore sah ihr mit einem Schmunzeln nach.

„Diese Aufmachung steht ihr gut", bemerkte er zu Professor Sprout. „Sie sollte so was öfter tragen. Sogar diese komische Krone gefällt mir!"

McGonagall tuschelte kurz mit Flitwick, der an diesem Abend den Dirigenten spielte und dieser verkündete dann laut:  
„Damenwahl!"

Lächelnd hielt McGonagall zielstrebig auf Snape zu.

„Darf ich bitten, Severus?"  
Ein mürrischer Blick traf sie.

„Nein", knurrte er.

„Ach komm schon, sei nicht so ein Miesepeter! Nur ein Tanz! Oder kannst du etwa nicht tanzen?"

„Natürlich kann ich tanzen!"

„Glaub ich dir nicht."

„Nur weil ich mich hier nicht zum Affen mache, heißt das nicht, dass ich es nicht könnte, wenn ich denn unbedingt wollte."

„Severus, du machst mich wahnsinnig! Und jetzt komm!" Energisch zerrte sie ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Zielstrebig dirigierte sie ihn während des Tanzes in eine bestimmte Richtung.

„Ach, Mr. Weasley, wo ich Sie gerade sehe…" Geschickt entwand sie sich Severus und tanzte mit einem reichlich verblüfften Ron von dannen, wogegen Severus plötzlich vor der geheimnisvollen Unbekannten stand.

„Darf ich bitten, Professor?" Die Stimme der Frau klang zwar durch die Maske gedämpft, aber dennoch irgendwie vertraut. Gottergeben nickte er und zog sie an sich. Eine Weile tanzten sie schweigend miteinander und hielten den überaus korrekten Abstand zueinander ein. Immer wieder hob Hermine den Kopf und sah ihrem Professor forschend in die dunklen Augen.

XXX

Die Beisetzung war vorüber und Umbridge und der Geist folgten den Lehrern zurück zur Schule.

„Was wollen wir noch hier?"  
„Höre zu, sieh es dir an und begreife", antwortete der Geist und schob sie weiter vor sich her.

„Ich möchte nichts mehr sehen. Wirklich nicht."  
Doch der Geist schob sie unerbittlich weiter in Richtung Schule. Bald waren sie so nahe, dass sie der Unterhaltung der Lehrer folgen konnten.

„….eine merkwürdige Rede, Albus", sagte McGonagall zu ihrem alten Freund.

„Minerva, ich wüsste nicht, warum ausgerechnet du mich kritisieren solltest", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich bin mir sicher, die deinige wäre wesentlich schärfer ausgefallen."  
McGonagall lächelte schief.

„Ich wäre wohl eher bei der Wahrheit geblieben, Albus. Ich hätte es ausgesprochen, wie sie war. Kaltherzig, stur, machthungrig und scheinheilig, um nur ein paar ihrer Attribute zu erwähnen. Sie hat meinen Schülern oft genug das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Und wie sie immer mit Hagrid umgesprungen ist, werde ich wohl auch nicht vergessen", zischte sie. „Erinnerst du dich noch an das letzte Weihnachtsfest? Als sie Hermine Abende lang hat nachsitzen lassen, nur weil sie Hagrid verteidigt hat? Nicht einmal ihr eigenes Stück durfte das Mädchen sich ansehen, nicht einmal an Weihnachten hatte sie Erbarmen mit den Kindern. Nein, Albus. Meine Grabrede wäre nicht annähernd so freundlich gewesen wie deine." Dumbledore schwieg dazu.

„Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, wer hinter ihr gestanden hat als sie die Treppe hinunterfiel", mischte sich Snape nun ein und ein sarkastischer Unterton schwang in seinen Worten mit.

„Severus", tadelte Dumbledore, „wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen?"  
„Aber es stimmt doch, Direktor", versetzte Trewlaney ungewohnt aufmüpfig. „Wo Severus Recht hat, hat er nun mal Recht. Ich für meinen Teil bin froh, dass die alte Giftspritze tot ist. Ha!" Sie schnaubte

Umbridge, die diesen Wortwechsel mit angehört hatte, erstarrte. Bis zum heutigen Tag war ihr nie bewusst gewesen, wie sehr ihre Kollegen sie tatsächlich verabscheuten.

„Geist", rief Umbridge, sich fest an sein Gewand klammernd, „muss es wirklich so enden? Ein Leben lässt sich doch sicher zurechtrücken? Ich bin nicht mehr der Mensch, der ich ehedem war. Ihr habt mich verändert! Ich will ein anderer Mensch werden, als ich vor diesen Tagen gewesen bin. Warum zeigst du mir dies, wenn alle Hoffnung geschwunden ist?"

Zum ersten Male schien des Geistes Hand zu zittern.

„Guter Geist", fuhr sie fort, „dein eigenes Herz legt bittend für mich ein Wort ein und bedauert mich. Sag mir, daß ich durch ein verändertes Leben die Schattenbilder, die du mir gezeigt hast, ändern kann!"

Der Geist sah stumm auf sie herab.

„Ich will Weihnachten in meinem Herzen ehren, ich will versuchen, es zu feiern. Ich will in der Vergangenheit, in der Gegenwart und in der Zukunft leben. Die Geister von allen dreien sollen in mir lebendig sein. Ich will ihren Lehren mein Herz nicht verschließen. Oh, bitte, sag mir doch, dass ich die Zukunft verändern kann!"

In ihrer Angst ergriff Umbridge die kalte Hand des Geistes. Er versuchte, sich von ihr loszumachen, aber sie war stark in ihrem Flehen und klammerte sich umso fester an ihn. Der Geist, noch stärker, stieß sie zurück.

Wie Umbridge die bebenden Hände zu einem letzten Flehen um Änderung ihres Schicksals in die Höhe hielt, sah sie die Erscheinung sich verändern. Sie wurde kleiner und kleiner und schwand zu einem Bettpfosten zusammen. Ja, und es war ihr eigener Bettpfosten. Es war ihr Bett und ihr Zimmer. Und was das Glücklichste und Beste war: die Zukunft gehörte ihr, um sich zu bessern.

„Ich will in der Vergangenheit, in der Gegenwart und in der Zukunft leben", wiederholte Umbridge. „Die Geister von allen dreien sollen in mir lebendig sein. Oh, Lord Voldemort! Der Himmel sei dafür gepriesen und die Weihnachtszeit! Ich sage es auf meinen Knien, Voldemort, auf meinen Knien."

Sie war von ihren guten Vorsätzen so durchflammt und außer sich, daß ihre bebende Stimme ihr kaum gehorchen wollte. Während ihres Ringens mit dem Geist hatte sie bitterlich geweint, und ihr Gesicht war noch nass von den Tränen.

„Ich bin noch da, die Schatten der Dinge, die da kommen, können vertrieben werden. Ja, ich weiß es, ich weiß es gewiss."

„Ich weiß nicht, womit ich beginnen soll", rief Umbridge in einem Atemzug weinend und lachend zugleich. „Ich bin leicht wie eine Feder, selig wie ein Engel, vergnügt wie ein Schulkind, schwindlig wie ein Trunkener. Fröhliche Weihnachten allen Menschen! Ein glückliches Neujahr der ganzen Welt!"

Sie war in das Wohnzimmer gesprungen und blieb jetzt drin ganz außer Atem stehen.

„Hermine! Wo ist Hermine" rief sie, indem sie um den Kamin herumhüpfte. „Da ist die Tür, durch die Voldemorts Geist hereinkam, da ist die Ecke, wo der Geist der diesjährigen Weihnacht erschien, da ist das Fenster, von wo aus ich diese Reise begann! Es ist alles richtig, es ist alles wahr, es ist alles geschehen. Hahahaha! Ich weiß nicht, wie spät es ist! Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich unter den Geistern gewesen bin. Ich weiß gar nichts. Ich bin wie ein neugeborenes Kind. Es schadet nichts. Ist mir einerlei. Der Ball! Ob ich den Ball schon verpasst Habe? Und wo ist Hermine?"

Sie wurde in ihren Freudenausbrüchen von dem Geläut der Turmglocke unterbrochen, die ihr so fröhlich zu klingen schienen, wie nie vorher. Bimbam, kling-klang, bimbam. Nein, es war zu herrlich, zu herrlich!

„Auf in die große Halle! Ich muss Hermine finden und die Sache mit ihr in Ordnung bringen!" Und eilig, voll überschäumender Freude, verließ sie ihr Büro.

XXX

Irgendwann erklang ein neues Lied und Snape und Hermine begannen, langsamer zu tanzen. Instinktiv zog Snape Hermine fester an sich. Hermine verwirrte die plötzliche Nähe Snapes und sie konnte kaum atmen. Seine Hand an ihrer Taille fühlte sich so gut an und bald vergaß Hermine alles rings um sich. Sie tanzten mehrere Tänze hintereinander und alles was sie wahrnahm waren Snapes dunkle Augen. Ihm erging es nicht viel besser. Fortwährend sah er tief in Hermines schokoladenbraune Augen und auf ihr Haar, von dem sich einige Strähnen aus der Hochsteckfrisur gelöst hatten und weich gelockt bis auf ihre Schultern reichten. Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde Hermine bewusst, dass mittlerweile alle Augen auf Snape und sie gerichtet waren.

„Professor", fragte Hermine.  
„Ja?"  
„Man starrt uns an", flüsterte sie.  
„Ich weiß", antwortete er gelangweilt.

Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich umzusehen, sondern blieb mit seinem Blick fest in ihrem verhaftet. Hermine lächelte unter ihrer Maske. Das mochte sie so an Snape. Nie kümmerte er sich darum, was jemand vom ihm dachte. Snape zog sie wieder fester in seinen Arm, sie erschauerte bei seiner Berührung und sie hielt für einen Augenblick den Atem an. Sie tanzten jetzt eng umschlungen, wie ein Liebespaar und alle im Raum, ohne Ausnahme, starrten die beiden fasziniert an.

„Wer sind Sie", fragte Snape schließlich leise an ihrem Ohr.  
„Warum wollen Sie das wissen?"  
„Ich möchte einfach nur wissen, mit wem ich diesen Abend verbracht habe."  
„Glauben Sie mir, Professor, das wollen Sie nicht wirklich wissen."

Sie lachte silberhell und drehte sich. Snape folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen mit den Augen.

„So, und da sind Sie sich absolut sicher?"  
„Absolut. So sicher, dass ich Ihnen etwas verraten werde", flüsterte sie.  
„Und das wäre?" „Ich fürchte, ich habe mich in Sie verliebt, Professor. Und schon deshalb ist es besser, wenn Sie meine Identität nicht kennen."

Sie wiegte sich weiter in seinen Armen und vergaß die Zeit.

Schließlich begann die Turmuhr Mitternacht zu schlagen und Hermine erstarrte in Snapes Armen.

„Verzeihung, Professor!" Sie riss sich ungestüm los und rannte aus dem Saal. Snape setzte ihr nach.

„Warten Sie!"

Doch Hermine lief noch schneller davon, der Klang der Glocke hallte behäbig durch das Schloss. Auf der breiten Treppe verlor sie in ihrer Hast einen Schuh, doch sie hatte keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern und lief weiter so schnell wie sie nur konnte. Als Snape die Treppe erreichte, war von ihr nichts mehr zu sehen außer dem zierlichen Tanzschuh, den er aufhob und an sich drückte. Mit brennenden Augen starrte er in die Richtung, in die sie seiner Meinung nach verschwunden sein musste.

Völlig außer Atem gelang es Hermine, gerade noch mit dem letzten Glockenschlag Umbridges Büro zu erreichen und erschöpft ließ sie sich in Umbridges Lehnstuhl sinken. ‚Das war verdammt knapp', dachte sie und sah an sich herunter. Statt des eleganten Ballkleides trug sie nun wieder ihre mit Asche beschmutzte Schuluniform und ohne auch nur in einen Spiegel gesehen zu haben, wusste sie, dass die Maske und die extravagante Frisur verschwunden waren.

Allerdings war auch Professor Umbridge noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Sie suchte noch immer nach Hermine. Schließlich betrat sie ihr Büro, unruhig und voller Reue, denn sie hatte das Mädchen nirgends finden können. Und wie erstaunt sie war, als sie Hermine in ihrem eigenen Lehnstuhl sitzen und schlafen sah. Erleichtert lehnte sie sich an den Türrahmen und sah zu dem schlafenden Mädchen hinüber. Sie wirkte so friedvoll und glücklich im Schlaf, sicher träumte sie etwas Schönes und Umbridge tat es leid, sie wecken zu müssen. Behutsam, um Hermine nicht zu erschrecken, trat sie an sie heran und berührte sie sacht an der Schulter.

„Miss Granger. Miss Granger, wachen Sie auf!"

Verschlafen hob Hermine den Kopf und starrte Umbridge an. Mit einem Satz sprang sie in die Höhe.

„Verzeihung, Professor, ich… ähm…"  
„Ganz sachte, mein liebes Kind. Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken."

Völlig verdattert ließ Hermine sich wieder in den Stuhl sinken und starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

„Sie hatten vollkommen Recht, mich anzuschreien, Miss Granger. Und ich hatte kein Recht, Ihnen diese Strafarbeit zu geben und Ihnen das Weihnachtsfest zu verderben. Seit Stunden schon laufe ich durch das Schloss und suche Sie. Wo sind Sie bloß gewesen?"

Hermine errötete.

„Keine Angst, mein Kind, ich werde Sie nicht bestrafen. Und die restliche Strafarbeit ist natürlich auch aufgehoben."

Umbridge strahlte sie freudig an und tätschelte ihr die Wange. Hermine sah sie immer noch ungläubig an.

„Und nun husch ins Bett mit Ihnen! Sie sind ja hundemüde! Gute Nacht, Miss Granger, schlafen Sie gut!" Sanft schob Umbridge sie zur Tür hinaus, tätschelte ihr noch einmal die Wange und schloss dann die Tür leise hinter ihr.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück saß, fragte sie ihre Freunde ganz genau aus, nach dem Stück und natürlich nach dem Ball. Sie erzählten ihr, dass eine geheimnisvolle Frau da gewesen wäre, mit einer Maske, die es ihnen unmöglich gemacht hatte, sie zu erkennen, dass sie aber den ganzen Abend nur mit Snape getanzt hätte, aber um Mitternacht wie von der Tarantel gestochen weggelaufen sei. Dabei hätte sie einen unwahrscheinlich zierlichen Tanzschuh verloren, den Snape aufgehoben hatte.

„Und angeblich", schloss Ginny ihre Erzählung, „ist Snape in diese Unbekannte verliebt, weiß aber nicht, wer sie ist."  
„Interessant", bemerkte Hermine und verbiss sich ein Lächeln. „Da habe ich ja eine Menge verpasst."

In den folgenden Tagen machte sich in der allgemeinen Stimmung im Schloss ein Wandel bemerkbar. Umbridge ging mit freundlichem Gesicht umher und war die Großmut in Person, während man Snape des Öfteren geistesabwesend mit einem Tanzschuh in der Hand antraf oder bemerkte, dass er die weiblichen Bewohner des Schlosses intensiv musterte, um herauszufinden, wer die unbekannte Frau wohl gewesen sei, die sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Irgendwann kam Albus auf die Idee, Snape sollte doch die wahrscheinlichsten Kandidatinnen einfach bitten, den Schuh anzuprobieren und durch dieses Ausschlussverfahren herausfinden, wer seine Märchenprinzessin denn nun sei. Inzwischen durch dieses ungelöste Rätsel mehr als nur frustriert, ließ Snape alle seine möglichen Kandidatinnen zusammenrufen.

Man fing mit der Probe des Tanzschuhes bei den Slytherin an, dann bei den Ravenclaw, dann bei den Hufflepuffs – überall umsonst. Man brachte dann den Schuh zu den Gryffindors, die versuchten, ihre Füße hineinzuzwängen, aber sie konnten es nicht durchsetzen. Hermine, die ihren Schuh erkannte, sah lächelnd zu und sagte: „Wie wäre es, wenn ich es auch einmal versuchte?"

Die anderen brachen in lautes Gelächter aus und wollten sie zur Tür hinaustreiben. Aber Snape betrachtete Hermine genauer, blickte mit scharfen Augen in ihr Gesicht und ihre kakaobraunen Augen und reichte ihr schweigend den Schuh. Hermine setzte sich hin, zog den Schuh über ihren Fuß – und siehe da, er saß wie angegossen. Das Erstaunen der anderen Mädchen war groß, sehr groß, und es wurde noch größer und allgemeiner, als Hermine mit einem Male auch den andern Schuh aus der Tasche zog und ihn, wie nichts, über den andern Fuß schob. Dazu kam noch zur rechten Zeit Professor McGonagall, erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick und schwang mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln ihren Zauberstab über Hermine, worauf diese sich wieder in ihrem wunderschönen Ballkleid wieder fand, in der Hand die Maske.

„Erkennst du mich jetzt, Severus", fragte sie lächelnd. Severus Snape fiel vor ihr auf die Knie und presste ihre Hand an seine Lippen.  
„Hermine", stammelte er, „Hermine! Endlich habe ich dich gefunden!"

Und als Hermine ihren Schulabschluss in der Tasche hatte, heiratete sie Severus Snape und war glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende.

_**ENDE**_


End file.
